Various types of pyrotechnic apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a computer regulated and controlled ignition and combustion pyrotechnic display apparatus that includes a graticulate array of flue members oriented with an ignition end disposed in a common plane, each flue member having a thermal potential effective by introduction of combustible fuel thereinto, said thermal potential variable according to mechanical manipulation of at least one variable aperture dispositional between a minimum and a maximum opening and a pressure of said fuel introducible therethrough, wherein a sparking nexus, disposed at the ignition end of each flue member, is selectively productive of a spark when an electrical current is passed therethrough to ignite fuel delivered into said flue member, whereby each flue member is ignitable as a luminous and fiery picture element appropriate for rendering figures in fire in synchrony to the production of signals generated at a performance.